


The Set Up

by jamiemackenziefraser



Series: The Set Up [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: (at least I hope), Claire POV, College AU, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm pretending Dougal is Jamie's cousin in this one, Modern Day, and some drama, jealous jamie, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiemackenziefraser/pseuds/jamiemackenziefraser
Summary: College students and best friends Claire and Jamie are secretly dating. While back at home for a break, they go on a getaway to a lakehouse with their friends. Shenanigans ensue when Geillis insists on setting Claire up with Frank. Unable to dissuade her without giving away her secret, Claire is forced to play along, much to Jamie's dismay.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: The Set Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160849
Comments: 44
Kudos: 166





	The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by a trip I took with friends (although mine sadly didn’t include the romance). I hope you enjoy!!

I couldn’t help but stare at Jamie as we all piled out of Dougal’s van. It had been a long trip to the Mackenzie lakehouse (especially interminable for me since I had been squashed between Angus and Rupert in the back), and Jamie was stretching his long limbs in the open space of the driveway. His shirt rode up as he lifted his arms, revealing a delicious strip of smooth skin at his belly and giving me a tease of his remarkable abs. His red curls gleamed in the sunlight, framing his face in a soft halo of bronze. I wanted nothing more than to jump over Rupert and throw myself into my boyfriend’s arms and kiss the living daylights out of him. 

But the problem was that he wasn’t just my boyfriend. He was a _secret_ boyfriend. 

Our relationship had progressed from best friends to much more than friends after we had gone away to university together. While we were free to flaunt our love on campus, things were much more complicated back home. Jamie’s parents put enormous pressure on him not to date and to focus on his studies, and would be even more appalled to learn he was with a Sassenach. To make matters worse, Jamie’s father, Brian, had major beef with my Uncle Lamb. All of this was the perfect storm to make telling our families nearly impossible for the moment. So, we had decided to keep our relationship a secret while back at home-- even to our childhood friends (who we knew wouldn’t be able to keep their gabs shut). 

After all, how hard could it be to hide things for a little while? 

I broke myself out of my longing for Jamie and walked to the back of the van to retrieve my duffle. I dove fearlessly into the precariously packed trunk, filled to the brim with supplies (and booze) for the weekend. I was working to extricate my bag from under a layer of other junk when a familiar, solid body pressed behind me and reached around me to pluck my bag from the mess. 

“Here, lass,” Jamie’s voice rumbled in his chest, and I could feel it against my back. I couldn’t help the tiny gasp that fell from my lips. 

“Thanks,” I murmured demurely, taking the offered bag from his hand. 

Before I could turn toward the cabin where the rest of our friends were crowding the door-- which Dougal was seemingly struggling to unlock-- Jamie’s arm wrapped around my waist and kept me pressed to his front. 

He leaned down, and his lips brushed against the shell of my ear as he whispered, “ye look verra bonny wi’ yer wee tank top and shorts.” 

I turned myself in his grip so I was facing him, suddenly thankful for the protection of the car hiding us from view. 

I gave him a playful smirk, and as I freed myself from his arms, I said teasingly, “thank you, _friend_ James. But if you keep that up, everyone will end up getting an eyeful.” I gave him a wink, and then turned my back to him to walk up to the front door, knowing full well that his gaze was fixed on my ass. 

“Damn door,” Dougal was cursing as I approached. 

Angus was wrestling the key away from him, taking his turn to try his hand at unlocking the house. 

“Dougal, I swear, if we hafta drive all the way back because ye cannae even get into yer own cabin...” Geillis was starting in on her boyfriend. 

“Can I try?” I asked an unsuccessful Angus, who was cursing up a storm in Gaelic which I assumed were rather unkind sentiments aimed at the doorknob. 

I had just tried and failed when Jamie reached us. 

“Alright, lad, yer the last one who hasna tried this damnable thing,” Dougal grumbled. 

Jamie obliged, but found no success either. I set my duffle down in dismay. It seemed a bad omen for the trip that it hadn’t even begun and we had already been defeated by a faulty lock. 

At that moment, Frank walked around from the side of the house, running a hand through his short, dark hair. 

“The mechanism must be jammed,” he said, his accent crisp and prim as ever, “but there’s a window unlocked in the back. Shall we check it out?” 

My friends all exchanged a look, and we nodded simultaneously, at a loss for anything else to try. 

We walked around the back of the cabin and looked up at the window. It was small, and well off the ground. I found myself swallowing in dismay. 

Dougal— ever the unelected (and often unwanted) leader of the group— was quick to take charge. 

“Alright, this is a two man job. Jamie, yer the tallest, so ye’re on bottom of course. Anyone fancy gettin’ hoisted through a window?” 

We all looked at each other in silence, exchanging wide-eyed looks of “not me.” 

Jamie was not having it though. He stepped toward the window and turned to fix his blue gaze directly on me. 

“Alright, lass, ye’re the smallest. Ready to take a wee trip through the windae?” 

I rolled my eyes but stepped forward obligingly. I knew exactly why Jamie had called me out, and it wasn’t because of my petite frame. The man was eager for any excuse to put his hands on me. 

He tilted his head down and gave me a little smirk. 

“Hold on, Sassenach.”

With that, big hands were around my waist and lifting me off my feet. I let out a little squeal of surprise as I was suddenly hoisted into the air as if I weighed nothing. 

I quickly got with the program, though, and reached up for the window. I fumbled with the bottom, trying to push it upward so I could climb in. 

I felt myself moving and thought for a second that I was falling, but Jamie was just settling me to sit on his shoulder. I breathed a sigh of relief and used my new secure position to leverage the window open. 

“In ye go, lass,” came Jamie’s voice from below me. 

His hands went from my waist down to my hips, and suddenly he was shoving me up and toward the window. 

I caught the ledge and pushed myself through, all but diving into the opening. 

But instead of sailing through, I landed on my stomach with an “oof” and found myself caught halfway through the window. 

There were various chuckles as Jamie obligingly placed both hands on my butt and pushed. I tumbled through the window and landed on the floor with a _thud_ that made all the breath leave my lungs. I lay on the floor stunned for a second, fighting to regain my breath. 

“Ye alright, lass?” Dougal called. 

Groaning, I sat up. I hauled myself up and poked my head through the window. 

“Just fine,” I grumbled, “I’m going to open the door.” 

I crossed the room to the front door, listening to the stomping feet outside running around the cabin. I unlocked it and whipped open the door. I made a grandiose gesture with my arm to welcome them to the house, and they all applauded. Taking my role as doorman seriously, I held it open as each of my friends— Dougal and Gellis, Angus and Rupert, Frank, and finally Jamie— came through. Jamie, on his way in, gave me an owlish blink that passed for a wink, and I had to stifle a laugh. 

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by a shout from Angus. 

“Oi! Dougal. Ye call this a lakehouse? I thought yer family was rich?” 

The cabin indeed was sparse… to say the least. The main room, which functioned both as a kitchen and living room, was covered in a fine layer of dust. The two couches seemed cozy though, and the kitchen was equipped, other than the fact that the sink was missing a faucet and one of the kitchen chairs had a leg broken off. The hardwood floors were mostly intact. Off to the side was a single hallway that led to the bathroom and the three bedrooms. 

It would do. 

Everyone began to separate— making to explore and claim bedrooms. 

It was quickly decided that Geillis and I would bunk together, Dougal and Frank, and finally, Jamie would be stuck with Rupert and Angus. I gave him a little smirk and then a sympathetic pout as he followed behind the two boys to set their stuff in the shared room. 

Geillis grabbed my hand, and dragged me into ours. 

As soon as we had gotten settled in, Geillis plopped herself down on the bed we’d be sharing and then rolled onto her back so she was looking up at me from her upside-down position. 

“Soooo, Claire, darling…” she said in a sing-songy coo. 

I rolled my eyes. “What Geillis?” 

“Who are ye gonna hook up wi’ this trip?” 

I started to laugh, but it turned into a choke, and I gasped for air in disbelief. I felt my cheeks flushing. 

“What the hell do you mean?” I stuttered out as I willed my cheeks to calm down. 

“Ye’re the only single girl on this trip wi’ loads of guys, duh,” Geillis rolled her eyes, and then rolled herself over to her stomach and propped her chin on her crossed arms in front of her.

“Listen, my beautiful prudish friend. Dougal and I have been talkin’...” 

“Do you speculate on my love life often?” I asked in a poor attempt to deflect. I was starting to feel some discomfort pricking at the back of my spine. _Did she somehow know about me and Jamie?_

“We’ve been thinkin’,” she started again, looking at me with raised eyebrows that dared me to interrupt, “you and Frank would make a verra fine pair.” 

Several emotions rushed through me at the same time. First was relief that she didn’t actually know about me and Jamie and our secret was safe. The second was disgust. The thought of Frank and I together almost made me want to laugh in her face. Finally, my brain added just a bit of panic to the mix, because I would have to tell her “no” without arousing any suspicion. 

“I don’t think so…” I chuckled dubiously. I shook my head as an involuntary blush warmed my cheeks. 

Geillis sat straight up, bouncing on her knees on the bed, and tugged on my arm with both hands. 

“Claaaaire,” she whined.

“I’m just not into him, Geil.” 

She fixed me with cold green eyes. “That lad is _fiiine_ ,” she purred, “and he looks at ye like ye’re the bloody queen herself. He’s always held a torch for ye. Why will ye no’ give him a try?” 

“I just-” I started to protest, but Geillis cut me off. 

“Give me one good reason why ye dinna want tae be wi’ Frank, and I’ll leave ye alone. But… If ye keep givin’ me these weak-ass excuses, I’m settin’ ye up.” 

Panic rushed through my veins. I wished I could press pause on the whole situation and go talk with Jamie. My mind was racing, trying to come up with any excuse other than the truth. But my traitorous brain couldn’t come up with a single thing. 

I opened my mouth, and then closed it again, looking at my friend helplessly. 

With Jamie’s pleas to keep this a secret for a little while longer ringing in my mind, I made a split-second decision. 

“Fine. Set us up.” 

***

Apparently Geillis version of “setting us up” was forcing me into situations where I was alone with Frank as much as possible. 

“Oh bloody feckin’ hell!” Geillis exclaimed, looking in her bag, “I must have left my chapstick all the way out in the car. Claire, darling,” she turned to me where I was sitting at the kitchen table, “will ye go get it for me?” 

“Sure!” I said, standing up and reaching for the offered keys. 

“Oh, but it’s saaae dark out there. A wee lass like yerself shouldnae go alone. Frank, would ye be a dear and see Claire safe?” 

Frank gave a courteous nod, also standing from his spot on the couch. “Of course,” he said, flashing his most handsome smile toward me. 

I was aware that some (perhaps even many) women in our town were head-over-heels for him, finding him dashing. But as he offered an arm, the only thing I felt was annoyance. 

The whole group was observing this, and a few childish “ _ooohs_ ” emanated from where Rupert and Angus sat by the fireplace. I rolled my eyes. 

Jamie suddenly appeared from the next room, drawn by the small ruckus. 

“What’s-” he started to ask what was going on. 

Geillis, looking incredibly proud of her match-making work, announced, “Oh, Claire and Frank were jus’ goin’ out together tae grab somethin’ from the car for me.” 

Jamie— processing the scene before him as well as Geillis’ words— suddenly tensed, and his eyes flashed. Jamie had a very good poker face, and I doubted anyone noticed but me, but I knew him well enough to know jealous anger when I saw it. His blue eyes held a look of contempt aimed at the dark-haired Englishmen who was still holding out his arm toward me. 

“I’d be happy to go get it fer ye instead, Geil,” Jamie tried. 

It was a valiant effort to save me, I thought. But he severely underestimated the power of Geillis’ match-making efforts. 

“Nae, nae, Claire and Frank would be _happy_ tae do it. But thanks, lad. Off ye go now, ye two.” 

I gave Jamie a covert look of helpless dismay and watched as he slumped in defeat. I felt a similar reluctance as I took Frank’s offered arm and we walked together outside. 

The door shut behind us, and the safety of Jamie’s presence— and everyone else’s— slipped away. 

“So,” Frank said, “it seems Geillis has it on her mind that we’d make a good couple.” 

I laughed. “Seems that way.” 

A nervous bubble was forming in my stomach. 

“As does everyone else…” he said. It seemed he was trying to lead me toward something. 

I didn’t know what to say, so I just stayed silent, lips pressed firmly together. 

Frank seemed to take that as shyness, because he stepped closer to me as we walked down the driveway, and then grew even bolder. 

“I have to say, I’m inclined to agree with them,” he purred. 

His words rang in my ears as panic gripped me. My throat felt dry and scratchy, and I had no idea how to answer him. _Why hadn’t I fought Geillis harder on this?_

Frank suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. 

“You’re beautiful, Claire,” he announced. He said it was such finality, it was as if he expected me to throw myself at him in gratitude for the compliment. As if him saying it somehow sealed the deal that I should feel something for him. 

I mustered a “thanks,” and then quickly scurried toward the van. 

I unlocked it and threw myself into the passenger's seat before Frank could say anything else to me. I rooted around in the glove compartment until I found Geillis’ chapstick, cursing both it and her under my breath. I wished that I could just run inside to Jamie, grab his hand, and drag _him_ outside with me. 

But that wasn’t in the cards for us just now. So, accepting my fate, I hopped out of the van to face Frank again. 

He was waiting patiently for me next to the van. Apparently he was taking his job of protecting me from all the late-evening attackers (ha!) because he was looking around as if he was really surveying the area for dangers to save me from. 

He offered his arm, and I reluctantly took it again. 

Frank was a good guy. He was my friend. I didn’t want to be terribly mean to him. Even more, I didn’t want to endure another grilling session from Geillis about _why_ I didn’t like him. I would just have to play along for the weekend. _Suck it up, Beauchamp_. 

Frank was blessedly quiet on our way back in, and before I knew it, we were once again inside the cabin and in the protection of the presence of others. 

Little did I know that the “others” would actually provide _very little protection_ , and would more be terrible influences and orchestrators of putting me in situations I didn’t want to be in. 

*

I wished I could talk to Jamie and explain what the hell was going on, but there wasn’t really an opportunity in the small cabin to get him alone without raising suspicion. 

For the thousandth time this trip, I wished that I could throw myself at Jamie and feel his arms wrapped around me, hugging me close. I imagined what would happen if I got up at that very moment, walked around the room, and sat down on Jamie’s lap. My mind fantasized about how Jamie would pull me close and kiss me in front of everyone, and then allow me to snuggle into him and lay my head on his shoulder as the guys told their stories. 

But that wasn’t the way things were just yet. 

The group had just had dinner and was settling down in front of the fireplace on the couches. Anticipating all the alcohol we were about to drink, we’d whipped up a bucketload of spaghetti on the rickety stove and wolfed it down. Then, the drinks were broken out, and the festivities moved to the living room. 

I was sitting next to Geillis nursing a beer and wondering to myself why anyone ever drank the foul stuff. I cursed myself for letting Rupert and Angus be in charge of the booze selection. 

All of a sudden, Geillis, in her typical dramatic fashion, shot to her feet. 

“Oh Frank,” she called across the room to the dark-haired man who was leaning against the wall, “come take my spot. Next to Claire.” 

Geillis shot me a smirk over her shoulder, and I had to restrain myself to keep from rolling my eyes. I turned instead to watch Frank heading toward us, and in the process, caught sight of Jamie sitting across the room, his nose buried in his beer and eyes lowered. But I noticed the clench in his jaw, and my heart ached in sympathy. 

I was brought from my musings when Frank plopped down on the couch next to me, the impact causing a slight tremor in the cushions that sent me sliding toward the middle— closer to Frank, damn it. 

Frank turned toward me and was just about to open his mouth when I was saved from a private conversation by Rupert. 

“Claire,” he bellowed, “who dae ye think would win in a fight— Dougal or a black bear?” 

“Oh definitely Dougal. He’s got enough rage to take down something 3 times his size.” 

All the boys let out guffaws, smacking Dougal’s shoulder in congratulations at the praise. 

As the conversation went on, I found my head had a pleasant buzz, and I remembered why beer wasn’t so bad. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying it too. The room had a warmth to it— a bright, cozy atmosphere that made everyone a little more boisterous. 

Frank, for his part, was especially melted by the cozy feel. He had been moving closer and closer to me as the conversations progressed so his thigh now touched mine and his side was pressed against me. Just as Angus was telling a dirty joke, Frank took the opportunity to raise his arm and drape it over my shoulder. 

I started to stiffen, but forced myself to calm down. This was innocent, I could handle this. 

But _someone else_ couldn’t quite handle it. 

I saw the exact moment when Jamie looked up to catch sight of us. A shadow fell across his features and they instantly hardened into a stony expression. But his eyes— God his eyes— they flashed an intense blue as they narrowed, and I could see every bit of tension in his muscles. He was coiled so tightly I thought he must surely either burst or fly across the room. But he was using every ounce of self control he possessed not to rush over, pull Frank from me, and beat him to a pulp. 

For not the first time that night, I felt a little bad for Frank. The poor sop thought he had a real shot with a single woman. He had no idea the truth. Guilt made my stomach churn. I wasn’t exactly leading him on— I made no mention that I returned his affections nor signaled that I enjoyed his touch in any way— but Frank had persisted. 

So, Frank’s arm rested around my shoulders, and Jamie sulked across the room, his eyes never leaving us once. 

*

Nearly an hour later, we were all well and truly sloshed. For me, that meant wanting desperately to jump Jamie’s bones. It must have been the same for Geillis and Dougal, because they disappeared into the back bedroom Dougal and Frank would be sharing. For Frank, he grew even more bold, and had himself pressed fully against me. He kept trying to spark up conversation, but everything about him seemed to dull, and I mostly ignored him. Poor drunk Jamie was so fixated on me and Frank that he hardly said a word. He just glowered from his spot in the shadows across the room. Finally, for Angus and Rupert, their drunkenness was simply an intensification of their usual uninhibited personalities. 

So, naturally, some fireworks were broken out. 

“Do ye ken wha’ would happen if we sent it up the chimney?!” Angus bellowed. 

“Woaahh,” I staggered to my feet— blissfully removing myself from Frank’s arm— and stumbled over to where Angus and Rupert were already knelt by a big box of fireworks that they produced from God-knows-where. 

“I ha’ a lighter!” Rupert announced proudly as he produced said lighter from his pocket. 

“You are going to burn the whole house down!” I exclaimed. I snatched the lighter from his fingers and walked into the kitchen to set it on the table. 

When I returned, Jamie was staring at me unabashedly, and his beautiful blue eyes were pleading with me not to return to Frank’s side. 

His wish was granted as Angus pulled out a couple sparklers with a wide grin and an opened-mouth laugh of glee. Before I could react, he was sprinting for the kitchen and grabbing the lighter. Rupert was on his heels, and the two boys smashed into each other as they reached the table. Angus snagged the lighter, and they both ran around to the other side of the island, sparklers in hand. 

I found I didn’t have the willpower to stop them and could only pray that they didn’t burn the cabin down as they lit the sparklers. I watched in both fascination and dread as the little fireworks shot into sparks of light. Angus and Rupert waved them around triumphantly in the kitchen, faces awed. 

I instinctively turned back toward the living room with the desire to see Jamie’s reaction, but to my surprise, I found him stalking into the kitchen, his usually soft blue eyes hard with anger and authority. 

“Outside. Now,” he bellowed at the two fools. His voice held all the authority of a drill sergeant, and even more menacing was his posture. His back was ramrod stiff, and his arm lifted to point straight at the door. 

Jamie’s order sent Angus and Rupert scurrying for the door. I watched with a bit of disbelief as the very drunken men (boys, really) fell over themselves to shove their way outside, the sparklers still popping in their hands. Frank rose, too, muttering something about making sure they didn’t kill themselves. 

The moment the door closed behind the three of them, hands were wrapping around my waist and pulling me into the protection of an alcove near the back door, and a hard body pressed me against the wall. 

Before I had any time to process my sudden change of location, Jamie’s lips were attacking mine. He kissed with all the desperation and ferocity of a man who was starving. His arms tightening around my waist and pulling me flush against his body, holding me close as he ravished my mouth. I felt him pouring out all the possessive energy that I knew had been building the entire night. I returned his kiss with equal desperation, my drunken brain responding on instinct, and I wrapped my arms around him. 

“Ye’re mine,” he all but growled against my lips. 

I managed a breathy, “yours,” just before his fingers wrapped themselves into my hair and tugged me into another deep kiss. 

Finally, he pulled back, and we were both panting for breath, chests heaving in the slightest. I took a moment to study his face. His lips were puffy and his face lit with a fine dusting of red high on his cheekbones. But as my gaze swept further upward, I saw that his eyes blazed with possessive jealousy. That hard look made me sober instantly. 

“Jamie, I’m sorry, they—” I started. 

He seemed to deflate a bit, the muscles of his shoulders relaxing for the first time nearly this whole evening. He reached out a hand and softly cupped my cheek, and then let his fingers explore backward so they were carding through my curls. I melted into his soft touch. 

“I dinna fash, I ken it’s no’ yer fault,” he said, instantly assuaging my fears. 

I drew closer to him like a moon drawn into orbit. Pressing myself to him, I let my head thump against his shoulder in exasperation. 

“Geillis has it in her head that Frank and I would make a great couple. I couldn’t tell her no without exposing us…” 

“I ken, they’ve all been shovin’ the two of ye together all night,'' he growled, “and I could see ye pleadin’ wi’ me to rescue ye. God, Claire, I wish to God I couldha rushed over and torn his arm from his body jes’ for touchin’ ye.” 

I tried to cut Jamie off, but he wasn’t done. 

“Christ, Sassenach. I could kill him for this.”

Before I could start a reply— I had no idea _what_ I might have said: defended Frank or tried to reassure Jamie— a warm mouth was capturing mine again. With a tiny whisper of a gasp, Jamie detached from my lips and started trailing his mouth down my jaw and to my neck. 

He began to suck on the skin there, and my hands flew up to bury my fingers in his curls in response. I held him against me as he nipped and sucked and worried his teeth into the sensitive skin. 

“He means nothing to me, Jamie—” my words were punctuated by a gasp, “I just have to play along— for a little— until I can tell Geillis it didn’t work out.” His talented lips traveling up and down my neck made it nearly impossible for me to get the words out. 

Jamie rose up, his eyes glimmering with the now familiar deep shade of blue that indicated jealousy, and towered above me. 

“Aye. Play along. Jes’ dinna forget that ye’re _mine_.” 

I shook my head and fixed him with earnest eyes. 

“Never,” I breathed. 

He gave me a smile that made my stomach flutter and my fears about his reaction dissolve completely. 

Reaching down to tug me closer again, he joined our lips once more, and I finally had the opportunity to simply revel in his nearness, as I had been dreaming of doing this entire day. 

Just as I lifted my hands to tangle in his curls and pull him closer, the sound of the door opening sent us flying apart. 

Since I was trapped against the wall, after Jamie jumped backward, he quickly turned away from me and grabbed at something on the kitchen table in an attempt at nonchalance. I surveyed the alcove I was in and discovered a scrub brush hanging on a hook on the wall. Holding it up, I emerged to see the three men standing in the living room, paying zero attention to the kitchen. I abandoned my hastily-discovered, but now unnecessary, excuse by the sink and headed back toward them. 

“So, did you boys have a nice time _safely_ enjoying your fireworks?” I inquired. 

“Aye!” Rupert bellowed, and I let out a laugh— mostly releasing nervous energy at how close Jamie and I had gotten to being discovered. 

As I walked back over, I noticed Frank’s dark eyes watching me intently. I could tell he had words on the tip of his tongue. 

I must have returned his gaze for a second too long because suddenly the words were coming. 

“It’s awfully pleasant out there. You can see so many stars. Care to join me, Claire?” 

It took every ounce of self control for me not to turn behind me and shoot a helpless look at Jamie. But I could feel his eyes on me by the prickle in my spine. His weren’t the only pair fixed on me, though, as Frank was also staring at me, waiting for me to respond to his invitation. 

“Frank, that’s very kind, but I really am tired and think maybe I should-”

“It’s only 10 pm, ye granny!” Angus interjected, “ye cannae go tae bed this early!” 

I stifled a groan of frustration. This weekend was making me understand the definition of “stuck between a rock and a hard place.” 

I forced myself to give a smile to Frank. “Oh, alright then. But not for too long. I wouldn’t want to fall asleep on the porch.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’d carry you inside-”

Frank’s flirtation was cut off by a loud bang from the kitchen. All heads swiveled in that direction to find Jamie standing at the sink (his expression nothing short of smug). 

“Oh, sorry, dropped a pot,” he said, voice not at all apologetic. 

He gave me a tiny reassuring nod which soothed the knot in my stomach and gave me the courage to turn back to Frank. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

Somehow, I felt that I was walking to my own execution. 

*  
Fortunately— and I truly thanked God profusely— Frank was not so drunk that he tried to kiss me. We just sat side-by-side on the edge of the porch and looked out at the sky. There was enough distance between us to help me feel comfortable (although I caught him trying to scooch closer a few times). Mostly, Frank rambled on about the constellations, naming them and giving some random fact about their discovery or uniqueness. I had been lying earlier when I had said I was tired, but after listening to Frank drone on (I pitied the girl who would someday actually go on a real date with him), I really began to actually want to doze. 

My head jerked once as I nodded off and then caught myself, and when I looked up, I found Frank staring at me in the moonlight. 

“Maybe you should go to bed…” Frank politely gave me the out, and I couldn’t have been more grateful. 

“I think I should,” I agreed, and before he could say another word, I stood up and brushed my hands down my pants. 

I bid him a hasty, “Goodnight, Frank,” and then fled inside. 

In the living room, Rupert and Angus were passed out on the couches— Rupert with one leg thrown over the top of the arm, and Angus fully upside down, with his head off the edge— and both snoring profusely. Jamie was sitting in a chair by the hearth, giving a glum look to the neck of his half-drunk beer bottle. When I entered, his gaze shot up toward me. I knew Frank would be on my heels, so I couldn’t linger to comfort him. I just gave him a calming smile, blew him a discreet kiss, and then said, “Goodnight, Jamie,” just as the door opened again. 

“Goodnight, Sassenach,” came his reply as I fled toward the door of my room. 

Geillis was still with Dougal (I pitied Frank if he was careless enough to head into his and Dougal’s shared room) so I splayed myself out on the bed and luxuriated in the feeling of being horizontal. It had been a long day, and I was more than ready to fall into the embrace of unconsciousness. I managed to get myself up to brush my teeth, take ibuprofen, and drink some water before I fell back into bed. 

As I started to drift off, thoughts of Jamie circled mercilessly in my head. I sighed, rolled over to my other side, and fluffed the pillow under my cheek. I hated this whole situation. Still, the way he had kissed me— God, maybe jealousy was kind of hot. That brought a smile to my face, and as I closed my eyes again, I re-lived Jamie slamming me into the wall and kissing me over and over in my head. 

***  
The next morning brought a broken stove. Thankfully, Dougal was able to produce a camping stove from somewhere in the basement, and we all gathered on the porch to watch as he made pancakes. Geillis managed to shove Frank at me and get him to sit next to me on the porch swing, but other than his thwarted attempt at taking my hand, the morning was rather uneventful. 

That day, we were planning to head to Loch A’an for a day of swimming. It would be a bit of hiking to the lake, and a cold swim once we got there, but Dougal and Jamie knew of a secluded beach that promised some fun without too many tourists. 

Standing above my suitcase to get ready, I sighed to myself as I pulled out my swimming suit. The little black bikini had been chosen for Jamie’s discreet enjoyment. (I had secretly imagined how his eyes would bug out and how he’d have to hold his tongue when I first undressed at the lakeshore.) But now, with Frank’s attentions, I regretted bringing such a risque choice. 

I changed quickly, and just as I was about to put on my shirt, Geillis entered the room. 

When I had managed to fit my head through the collar and tug it down, I noticed her looking at me with a smirk. 

“What?” I asked, narrowing my eyes. 

“Ye have a hickey, Claire.” 

I let out a gasp, and slapped a hand over the sore spot on my neck. I walked over to the mirror and looked to find I indeed had a hickey just at the edge of my collar. 

_Damn it, Jamie!_

“Things go well wi’ Frank last night, then?” Geillis prodded. 

“Uhh-” I stuttered helplessly. 

I couldn't very well deny it, because there were no other options as to who would have given it to me. 

“I-” I started again. 

Geillis was looking at me with those big “spill the gossip” green eyes. 

“I have to go!” I burst out. 

I frantically snagged my bag and fled the room, then ran outside to join the safety of others. 

On the drive, Dougal’s van bumping viciously on the gravel roads, the boys burst out into Gaelic song. Frank and I— momentarily united by our Sassenach nature— could only laugh along at their rowdy renditions. I smiled to myself when Jamie’s voice rose above the rest. He was adorably off key but he more than made up for it with his enthusiasm and unabashed volume. 

It was a thankfully short drive, and the songs switched to English halfway through which allowed me to participate. Before I knew it, Dougal was pulling into the lot. We all piled out with nearly the same eagerness as we had after the 3 hour drive to get to the cabin. 

As soon as we were out, I hastily slathered sunscreen over my poor pasty skin. Jamie always told me that I had ‘verra fine skin, like pearl,’ but I was cursing it since no one else had stopped to put any on themselves and were just about to leave me behind. Jamie, bless his heart, lingered back while the others started up the trail. 

I finished as quickly as I could and ran to catch up. As I reached Jamie, he gently grasped my elbow to pull me close to him (with a careful eye ahead to be sure no one was looking back). 

“I wish I could help ye wi’ that sunscreen, a nighean,” he said in a low voice right next to my ear. A shiver went down my spine in response, but I didn’t trust my lips with words. 

We quickened our pace to catch up with the others, and soon we had made it to the back of the group. 

I took in the surroundings with awe. The cliffs, green with the summer, loomed around us. Their tips were jagged and rocky, and I felt myself itching to climb to the top of one to take in the view. It was a perfect summer day. Blessedly, it wasn’t raining, and the sun glimmered off of the water in the distance. It had been unseasonably warm this season, almost unnaturally so, which was the only reason we were daring to swim in the usually chilly lake. 

I was so entranced by the scenery that about halfway into our hike, my foot slipped off a rock on the edge of the path. My ankle rolled, and I let out a yelp as I started to skid down the slight embankment. 

Quick as a flash, Jamie had grabbed my arm and hauled me up. I fell against him, still completely off balance, and found myself pressed to his chest for a second before I gained awareness and pulled back. 

“Are ye alright, Sassenach?” Jamie asked. I noticed his eyes were shining with worry. 

The rest of the group had halted and turned back, and Geillis was making her way toward me from the front of the group. 

“I’m fine, I think. I rolled my ankle a little though.” 

I tested my weight on it and winced as a small jolt of pain traveled up my leg. 

“Do ye need me tae take ye back?” Jamie asked in a low voice. 

“I’m alright, it’s just a little tender. I can keep going. Maybe just can you-” 

“Frank!” Geillis’ sing-songy call interrupted my question, “why dinna ye help Claire? Her puir ankle is painin’ her, I’m sure she could use an arm tae hold onto.” 

Frank split apart from the group and materialized at my side. 

“Allow me,” He said as he managed to shoulder his way between me and Jamie. 

I stood mutely as he walked around to my bad side and started to lift my right arm over his shoulder. 

“Oh, that’s really not necessary, I can walk,” I chuckled nervously as his hand snaked its way around my waist. 

“Perhaps just until the soreness wears off,” Frank said dismissively. 

He took a step forward, and pressed to him as I was, I went with him. I accepted my fate with the burning of embarrassment flaring in my cheeks. 

Truth be told, it was helpful to relieve the pressure on my ankle. Frank actually made a decent crutch, and we quickly found our rhythm. Worse than the pain in my ankle would have been, though, was the sight of Jamie walking next to me but just out of reach. His shoulders were slumped, and he was trying desperately not to look at us. 

_God, I wished it was_ **_his_ ** _arms around me._

I clenched my teeth and allowed Frank to help me forward. The ground soon turned into an incline, and I looked up from my feet to see that we were nearing the secluded beach of the lake. It was a rocky shoreline, with big boulders sticking up out of the water all over the place, but it still looked very inviting. A child-like glee rushed through me at the thought of playing around the boulders and in the water. 

Soon, we were all on the beach, and Frank was letting me go to set down his things. The boys ripped off their shirts, and Angus and Rupert went flying into the water with loud _whoop_ s of glee. I set down my bag and then straightened to find two pairs of eyes on me— Frank and Jamie. 

Jamie had already stripped off his shirt, and I took a fleeting glance up and down his body to appreciate him. Frank stood further from the water, by the bushes, but I could tell he was just as eager as my boyfriend to watch me strip down to my swimming suit. 

A wave of frustration swept over me, and I felt very bold as I met Frank’s gaze and gave him a chastising stare in return. Realizing he had been discovered watching, Frank averted his eyes, and made to take off his own shirt. 

_Might as well get this over with, Beauchamp._

I stripped off my shirt and shimmied down my shorts all in one quick motion, and then threw the clothes into my bag. 

Jamie’s reaction was comically similar to what I had imagined. 

His eyes did indeed go wide, as his gaze very markedly raked up and down my body. A grin started to form on his lips, but then he suddenly remembered our location, and horror flashed in his eyes as he looked toward Frank and the others. I thought Jamie had half a mind to run over and throw his shirt over me to cover me up (the thought of which made me laugh), but he was left frozen and rooted in place. 

I began walking toward the water, hoping perhaps I could get there before Frank finished rummaging through his bag. But no such luck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him catch sight of me, but I had no desire to take in _his_ reaction. 

_Damn it, I am not on display for you to ogle!_

I waded quickly into the water, gasping at its chilly temperature and then hastily sinking down in the shallows to hide myself from any unwanted view. 

Soon, all of my frustration over male objectification was swept from my mind as Geillis appeared and tried to dunk my head under water. 

We swam and clambered on rocks and boulders for what felt like hours. I floated in the water and allowed the sun to warm me, occasionally turning over to dive under and enjoy the feeling of being submerged in the cold water. 

After a while, I grew tired, and I swam my way over to a cluster of particularly large rocks. I pulled myself up onto one and stretched out on its warm surface. Peeking around to make sure that Frank hadn’t snuck up on me without my notice (I had been carefully avoiding him ever since getting in the water), I noticed that the rocks blocked me from view of the entire group, and I allowed myself to relax. The surface of the rock was smooth, as if made for lounging, and I soaked up as much of its warmth as I could. 

I nearly screamed as a hand closed around my ankle and jerked me out of my peaceful daze. 

I clamped my mouth shut as I caught sight of a grinning Jamie, his curls wet and dripping around his face, his upper body resting casually on my rock. 

“Sorry tae startle ye, mo ghraidh. It’s jes’ that ye looked sae bonny and peaceful, I couldna help myself.”

The hand moved from my ankle to caress up the outside of my calf and squeeze. Even just a subtle touch like that had me sitting up and reaching for him. 

“Get up here, bloody Scot,” I whispered. 

We both took a quick glance around to ensure no one else had wandered into our secluded spot, and then the next moment, Jamie was hauling himself up next to me and gathering me into his arms. 

The kiss was nothing like the one the night before. Jamie took his time, lips soft and giving as he patiently pressed them to mine. His hand reached up to cup my neck (God his hand was so big) and his thumb massaged it gently. The kiss was a slow burn, but the fire nonetheless scorching for it. I felt him smile against me as I smoothed my hands greedily over the bare skin of his back. 

“I’ve missed ye,” he murmured against my lips. 

“We’ve been together all day,” I teased, knowing completely what he meant. I had been feeling the same way. Being so close to him yet forbidden to touch him or even pay attention to him was maddening. 

“Aye, but ye and Frank have been together all day, too,” Jamie’s voice absolutely dripped with jealousy, and his accent came out strong with Frank’s name, turning it into a derisive “Frrrrrank.” 

“I don’t want to talk about him, I just want to enjoy being with you,” I pleaded as I fused our lips together again. 

I hated that every moment had to be stolen in secret. Even now, I would have given anything to spend time simply laughing and joking with him, wrestling him in the water. But beggars couldn’t be choosers, and I was pretty darn grateful for his kisses. 

But Jamie must have somehow read my thoughts, because he was pulling back and taking my hand. His eyes held a gleam of mischief. 

“Will ye swim a bit wi’ me, Sassenach?” he asked. 

When I nodded, he splashed into the water, and then dragged my hand down so I followed him. 

I had adjusted to being on the warmth of the rock, so the moment my body submerged under the freezing water, it was a shock to my system. I cursed under my breath and began to shiver. 

Jamie laughed at me, his eyes crinkling delightfully at the corners. 

“Cold, lass?” he asked in a teasing tone. 

“Of course I’m cold,” I chattered, “aren’t you?” 

“Nae. Ye ken Scots dinna get cold, Sassenach. Come ‘ere and let me warm ye up.” 

Jamie’s hands found my hips, and he pulled me through the water until I was pressed flush against his bare chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around my neck and my legs around his waist. 

He floated around for a while with me clinging to him like a koala bear, keeping his arms tightly secured around my shivering form as he waded further backward. 

“I kent ye were naturally cold, but ye really are freezin’, puir wee thing. Ye’re shaking’ so hard ye’re makin’ my teeth rattle,” Jamie commented. 

I nodded pathetically against his chest. 

“Would be quite a shame if I were tae-”

All of a sudden, Jamie was dipping me backward into the water, making to throw me from him and submerge me. 

But I clung to him with all my might and let out a whisper-screech, and he was forced to straighten back up, laughing. I scrambled further up his body, climbing him like a tree in an effort to stay out of the water. 

“Alright, if ye’ll no’ leave me, I’ll jes hafta go wi’ ye.” 

With an evil grin, Jamie bent his knees, and we both plunged under. 

I pushed on his chest, breaking free of his arms and swimming backwards away from him. 

“Traitor,” I hissed, “you’re supposed to be my personal heater.” 

“And yer supposed tae be my girlfriend, no’ my baby koala,” he shot back. 

“I’ll show you baby koala,” I laughed as I lunged toward him. 

I grabbed the top of his head and made it shove it downward under the water, but I had underestimated Jamie’s strength, and he simply didn’t budge as I attempted to pull his face down. 

I froze, looking at Jamie and the mischievous gleam that had returned to his eyes. I had just enough time to mutter a “ _crap_ ,” before he was on me. 

My squeal was barely suppressed as— instead of grabbing for my head as I had expected— Jamie dove under, grabbed my ankle, and tugged me sharply downward. I gasped in air just before my mouth went under the surface. I kicked wildly in the murky water around me, hoping to catch Jamie in the rib as payback, but my feet made no satisfying connections. 

My head popped back out of the water, and I saw Jamie bobbing a meter away. 

He started swimming, and I pursued him all the way to where the lake grew slightly shallower and we could both touch the bottom. 

Once I reached him, I shoved at him playfully, and he indulgently pretended that I was actually propelling him backward. 

“Alright— alright,” he said between laughs as I continued to push at his chest, “truce.” 

I paused and eyed him warily. 

“Seal it with a kiss?” 

“Always,” he said as he leaned in eagerly with lips puckered invitingly. 

Just before he reached me, I cupped my hands and sent a spray of water right up into his face. 

Jamie sputtered at the splash, and then looked up at me, mouth agape in betrayal. 

“Ye’ll pay fer that, little lassie,” he growled. 

He was just about to lunge toward me when a shout of “Claire? Jamie? Where are ye?” came from a short distance away. We both froze and looked at each other. 

“Over here!” Jamie yelled. 

“Och, thank Christ. We thought ye may have drowned,” came Rupert’s answering call. 

“Nae. Jes’ got distracted swimmin’ after a fish and found Claire. Come on, lass.” 

I leaned in to give Jamie one last gratuitous, self-indulgent kiss, and then we swam back to the group. 

We had a picnic on the beach, all inhaling our sandwiches and crisps as if we hadn’t eaten in days. Then, we spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around and taking in the beautiful sight. After we had enough of lazing about, we decided to call it a day. As we finished packing up, Frank appeared at my side and offered to help me on the walk back. I insisted that my ankle was much improved and declined politely, and I watched as his face fell in disappointment. From behind him, I noticed Jamie’s light up. 

I walked back (by myself, thank you very much) at a brisk pace, eager to remain at the front of the group and away from Frank. 

Geillis kept looking at me and gesturing toward Frank, but I just ignored her. 

I was pretty worn out from a long day of playing in the water. I was drooping in fatigue in that way one does after their strength has been sapped by the cold. When we all squished together into the van, I found myself sitting next to Jamie in the back. As Dougal began the drive to the cabin, the rumble of the van underneath me began to lull me to sleep. 

I craned my head back to rest it on the seatback and frowned, knowing there would certainly be a crick in my neck by the end of the drive. 

As I began to drift off, I felt a big, familiar hand gently tilt my head and guide it onto his shoulder. I smiled sleepily and nuzzled my face into Jamie’s shirt. 

_Best part of the trip so far._

***

Dinner was leftover spaghetti and salads because we had been too cheap to buy anything else. I still wolfed it down, and didn’t even mind the taste of the accompanying beer. We played a drinking game after dinner— Angus insisting that beer and tequila _were_ a dessert. It was something with cards, but I was so confused by the rules and so bad at it that I was drunk within only a few rounds and had no hope of ever actually learning the game. Frank was drunk too, and he was fully pressed against my side, an arm slung casually around my waist. 

I stiffened, trying to send the message that it was an unwelcome touch, but either he didn’t notice or didn’t care, because his arm remained. 

Geillis shot me a million-watt smile, and said, “they’re so cute together, are they no’, Dougal?” 

Dougal only made a Scottish noise in his throat before picking up his beer. 

I couldn’t bear to look toward Jamie to see either his rage or his despair. 

Ducking out of the game politely, I said that I was well beyond my drink limit, tore myself from Frank’s grip, and scurried off to the bathroom. 

I shuddered to myself as I looked in the mirror. 

_One more day, Beauchamp. Tomorrow you go home. You can do this._

My curls were in a wild mess around my head. I ran my fingers through them briefly and then stepped out of the bathroom. 

I was just passing the final door in the hallway and about to reenter the living room when a hand shot out and tugged me by the wrist into the dark room. I stumbled straight into Jamie’s solid chest.

“Sorry, I didna mean to scare ye, but seein’ him touchin’ ye like that drives me mad.” 

His arms looped possessively around my waist, and I melted against him. 

“It drives me mad, too,” I said as I was fitted perfectly into Jamie’s embrace. 

He drew back and hooked a finger under my chin to tilt my face upward. He leaned down and attached his mouth to mine, kissing me like he never wanted to do anything else. His lips pressed insistently, withdrawing for a moment only to dive back in again with renewed fervor. Our kisses made soft _snicking_ sounds in the dark room as he pressed and released. 

“Jamie—” I forced out between kisses, “I— they’re going to— mhmmm— notice we’re gone.” 

He pulled back reluctantly, and my lips tingled with the absence of his touch. 

“I suppose ye’re right. Go on then,” he said sadly with a tilt of the head. 

He placed a solid (but surprising soundless) smack on my bum as I leaned in for one last quick kiss and then left the room. 

*

The rest of the night’s entertainment went by in a flash. Frank was all over me. It was like a game of cat and mouse— I’d evade him for a moment only to be cornered the next. I finally ended up on the floor next to Geillis, desperately linking my arm to hers in the vain hope that it might discourage Frank. 

We were all seated on the floor in a circle and looking expectantly at each other in the hopes that someone might suggest something else. 

A suggestion did come, but not a welcome one. 

“How about we play spin the bottle?” Geillis giggled with raised brows. 

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. Thankfully, Rupert piped up. 

“Tha’s no faiiir,” he whined, “the only lasses here are ye and Claire. I dinna want tae end up kissin’ this numpty,” he jerked a beefy thumb in the direction of Angus, who was staring drunkenly down at his hand as if it was the most bizarre thing he’d ever seen. 

“He has a point, Geil,” Jamie declared in support, “I dinna think we have quite the numbers tonight. It’s late, perhaps we should go tae bed.” 

Geillis nodded in acquiescence. 

All at the same time, we staggered to our feet, using any available object for support. 

“Before we part ways, I hafta suggest a wee room trade,” Geillis said suddenly. 

Everyone froze at that. We were all tired and beyond desperate for a soft bed, and several eyes widened in dismay. Rupert looked ready to stomp his feet like a toddler having a tantrum. 

Geillis shot him a look. “Dinna get yer panties in a twist, I didna mean you. I would like to spend the night wi’ Dougal, so how about I go tae his room and Frank goes tae Claire’s room so they can have a wee bit o’ _alone time?"_

Horror flooded my veins and I suddenly went still as a statue. My brain provided a very unhelpful mantra of _no, no, no_ but produced no coherent response, or better yet, a rejection to offer Geillis. 

My eyes flicked helplessly to Jamie, and I found him seething with rage. His hands were clenched at his sides in tight fists of barely controlled anger. 

“Alright by me,” Frank's slurred voice piped up from beside me. 

All of a sudden, all of Jamie’s jealous fury exploded. 

“That’s it!” He bellowed, and launched himself across the room. 

He shoved Frank away from me so hard that the poor man went staggering backward until he plopped down on the couch. Jamie whirled to face me and grabbed me forcefully around the waist and jerked me against him. 

“Claire is my girlfriend, alright? We’re dating! My heart and soul belongs to her, and I canna bear tae see this go on fer another second. _She’s mine.”_

The room was absolutely silent and dead still as everyone stared at me and Jamie with wide eyes. His declaration hung in the room for the longest moment, and the tension was so thick I thought I would have been able to feel it if I waved my hand through the air. Jamie still had me pressed against him tightly, and was looking around with a narrowed gaze, as if daring anyone to try to take me from him. 

Finally, the silence was broken by the sound of Geillis beginning to laugh. 

_“Took ye long enough.”_

Now it was mine and Jamie’s turn to be steamrolled by shock. 

“What do you mean, ‘took you long enough’?” I asked slowly, finding my tongue to be thick and heavy in my mouth. 

“I’ve been tryin’ tae get him tae do that all weekend!” she exclaimed. She had the audacity to sound exasperated. 

I just stared at my friend blankly. She rolled her eyes. 

“That’s what the whole “Frank thing” was about. I needed a way to force ye to fess up.” 

I was still so taken aback that I couldn’t seem to find my voice. But Jamie did. 

“Ye kent? About us?” He asked incredulously.

“Aye, of course I did! Ye two arena exactly discreet. Ye cannae keep yer hands tae yourselves, fer Christ’s sake! Any moment when ye think no one’s lookin’, ye’re all over each other. Plus, ye always disappear at the same time. And ye didna think we’d catch on?”

Angus chose that moment to speak up. “For the record, I didna ken a thing.” 

“Shut yer mouth, ye big oaf,” Geillis hissed, “this isna about you.” 

She crossed her arms and looked at us accusingly. Her sharp, squinted eyes demanded answers. 

I sighed. Jamie shifted a little next to me and resettled his arm around my waist— more comfortable and supportive and less possessive now that it had been made clear that I was off the market. 

“Claire and I have been seeing each other ever since we went off to the University of Edinburgh,” Jamie began to explain. 

Dougal clapped his hands in triumph and elbowed Geillis. “I told ye it’d been that long.” 

Jamie leveled him with a look. “Do ye wanna hear the story or no’?” 

Everyone fell silent, and I picked up the narrative. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t say anything sooner. You know Jamie’s parents wouldn’t approve, and neither would my Uncle, so we decided to keep things a secret while at home until we could break the news to them.” 

Everyone nodded understandingly. Relief made all the tension flow from my muscles, and I leaned heavily against Jamie. Our friends just stood there staring at us for a long moment, as if sizing us up as a couple. I felt like a mannequin on display, and held Jamie a little more tightly. 

“Were you terribly surprised to figure out we were together?” I found myself asking just to break the silence.

“Och, no, the lad’s been head over heels for ye since ye were bairns,” Dougal said with a dismissive wave. 

I looked up at Jamie with a smile. “What? Is that true?” 

The dusting of red making its way up his neck to his cheeks was all the answer I needed. 

“Aye. I kent I was gonna marry ye the first time I laid eyes on ye the first day of primary school. It jes’ took a little while fer adult us tae catch up.” 

My own cheeks burned at his words and I went up on tip-toes to place a sweet, chaste kiss on Jamie’s lips. 

Hollers came from Angus and Rupert, ever the childish ones, and I pressed my smile onto Jamie’s. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Frank hadn’t said a peep the entire time Jamie and I were explaining ourselves. With a furrowed brow, I turned behind me to where Jamie had pushed Frank onto the couch. 

As I did, I was greeted by the sight of him completely passed out and slumbering peacefully on the couch. 

“I guess he’ll get filled in sooner or later,” Jamie chuckled. 

As we turned back to the others, I felt a lightness in my chest at the transparency and was relieved that I had the freedom to spend time with Jamie as much as I pleased again. 

“Well, I guess we really will have tae change rooms now,” Geillis announced, “I’ll sleep wi’ Dougal, Jamie’ll go wi’ Claire, and Frank— weel, I guess Frank’ll sleep out here tonight.” 

Jamie’s hand slipped up under my shirt to rest on my bare skin. I felt him tap his fingers against my side in eager anticipation of being together again. I couldn’t help but smile to myself. 

“Sounds like a plan, goodnight everyone,” I said. 

I had barely finished bidding everyone goodnight when Jamie began dragging me down the hall toward my room. 

_Good night indeed._

***

The next morning, after a leisurely breakfast, we took our time packing and cleaning up. Someone must have brought Frank up to speed, because now it was his turn to mope. Jamie, on the other hand, was all smiles. He clung to me like a starfish all morning, finding any excuse to touch me. He was more than happy to flaunt our relationship in front of Frank now that he had the opportunity. As I did the dishes (and Jamie was supposed to be sweeping), he came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and began to trail kisses down the side of my neck. I turned and playfully smacked a sud-covered hand on his cheek, leaving him half a soap beard. A small wrestling match occurred as Jamie tried to reach around me to grab some soap for his revenge, but it was soon broken up by a “dinna go wild now, ye two” from Dougal. 

Later, as I started toward the car, ready to load my bag, Jamie caught up to me and snagged it from my hand. 

“May I take this for ye, milady?” he asked cordially, pressing a kiss to my cheek. 

“I am capable of carryin’ a little duffle.” 

“I ken that fine, my strong wee lass. Only I love ye verra much and wish to serve ye.” 

“Well, if you put it like that…” 

I handed him the duffle and smacked him on the bum as he started toward the door. He let out a whoop of surprise and jumped. Nothing was more satisfying. 

Watching the whole exchange in the corner was Frank, his dark eyes hard with jealousy. 

As Jamie disappeared outside with my bag, I felt compelled to approach the Englishman. 

“Listen, I’m sorry if you felt I led you on. I really tried not to give you any signs I was interested, Geillis just kept shoving us together. I hope there’s no hard feelings that I’m with Jamie.” 

I extended a hand to him and gave him my best apologetic smile. He looked from my hand up to my face, then back to my hand. Ignoring the proffered appendage, he shouldered past me and muttered “slut” under his breath. Then, he had disappeared from the room. 

I stood rooted to the spot. Completely floored by his attitude, I couldn’t seem to bring myself to move. 

Jamie returned to find me in that position, staring off at the hallway down which Frank had disappeared. 

“Sassenach? What’s wrong?” He asked. 

He moved closer and slid an arm around me as if sensing I needed support. 

“Frank just showed me his true colors I guess,” I quietly said, still taken aback. 

Jamie was instantly moving into my line of vision. “He didna try tae touch ye again, did he? I swear I’ll—” 

I cut him off before he could go listing threats. “I tried to apologize to him and say no hard feelings...” I said quietly. I fixed my gaze on Jamie and furrowed my brows, “and he called me a slut.” 

Jamie stiffened. I could see the rage flicker over his face before he composed it. He looked me in the eye for a moment, gauging whether I was okay. Finding me satisfactorily composed, he straightened up. 

“I’ll kill him,” he said decidedly. 

He began to stride with single minded purpose toward the bedrooms, his fists clenched at his sides, but I snapped out of my daze and caught his wrist to pull him back. 

“It doesn’t matter, Jamie,” I said, “really, it doesn't. I couldn’t care less what Frank thinks. He was all over me all weekend without permission. I’m with _you,_ darling. Let’s just forget about him. He can sulk all he wants on the way back, and then we never have to see him again.” 

I tugged on Jamie's arm pleadingly and prayed that he’d see reason and abandon his task of pummeling Frank into oblivion in defense of my honor. After a long moment, he gave me a stiff nod. I relaxed, and Jamie followed suit, the angry set of his shoulders softening. 

“No man should speak tae ye that way, but if ye ask me tae leave it be, I will,” he said softly. 

He stooped down to kiss me lightly on the forehead. 

When he pulled back, I caught his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“Come on, let’s finish loading up. Maybe this time _I’ll_ take _your_ bag for you.” 

*

If Jamie had been clingy before, he was insufferable the entire ride back. We ended up on the bench seat in the middle together, and he didn’t stop touching me the entire ride home. I knew he checked the rearview mirror to gauge Frank’s reaction behind us, but the man doggedly stared out the window, completely silent the entire time, refusing to look at us. The ride was much quieter as a whole— everyone was tuckered out from the last few days. I separated myself from Jamie so that I could shift to the side, and then I laid my head down on his lap. 

Ever so gently, his fingers began carding through my hair. He started up a delightful rhythm— a press of fingertips into my scalp, a swirl, and then a gentle pull as he tugged carefully through my curls. Every once in a while, he would change it up, and take his whole hand to brush the lot of it away from my face. His touch was so tender and relaxing that I began to drift off. 

I had nearly fallen asleep when I felt lips pressing to my temple. 

“I love ye, Sassenach,” he whispered. 

I tilted my head so I could smile sleepily up at him. “I love you, too.” 

His hands cupped my cheeks, both thumbs stroking over them, and I opened my eyes wider. 

He was looking down at me with a complicated look on his face— a mix of love, affection, and something far more serious. 

“What is it?” I asked, placing a hand over his where it cradled my face. 

He gave me a smile. “Let’s tell my parents and yer uncle when we get back, aye?” 

I broke into a beam and nodded against his lap. 

“Yes. Let’s tell them. I’ve had enough of this keeping secrets business to last a lifetime.” 

***

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, there you have it... my first venture into the romcom genre! Don’t know how much of the “com” I actually got in there, I think I may have veered a little into something more like rom-dram, but I had a lot of fun with it nonetheless!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I’d love to hear your thoughts!! Also, if you ever wanna chat, I’m also on tumblr @ jamiemackenziefraser. Much love, friends <3


End file.
